1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to the field of mating connectors, and, more particularly, to an anti-rotation device for mating connectors, and methods of using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many applications in a variety of industries where tubular components, e.g., pipes, are coupled to one another by mating connectors positioned on the ends of the pipes. For example, in the oil and gas industry, the process of drilling oil and gas wells involves the installation of many individual lengths of pipe. In some cases, multiple individual lengths of pipe are connected together to form one continuous pipe section. Typically, the individual lengths of pipe are threadingly coupled to one another using threaded connections welded to the ends of the individual lengths of pipe. For example, threaded connections typically consist of an externally threaded pin connector positioned on one tubular component and an internally threaded box connector positioned on another tubular component. The threaded pin is stabbed into the box and rotated until the threaded engagement is completed and such tubular components are mated together.
Even more specifically, large diameter threaded connections used for riser pipe in offshore drilling and/or used for conductor pipe for deep well drilling often have low-turn makeup characteristics. Some connections in the industry use single threads that provide multiple turns to build up considerable radial interference. Other designs use multiple start threads, resulting in near quarter turn make up. These multiple start threads have high pitches and do not build up radial interferences to the same degree as single start threads. The multiple start thread characteristics provide for quicker installation at drilling sites and are sometimes considered advantageous from a financial standpoint. However, a recurring problem and concern of standalone low-turn makeup connections is “backing out,” wherein the connections disengage unintentionally resulting in potential injury, downtime and product losses. This usually happens because the radial interference is insufficient for situations of vibrations or cyclic loading on strings of pipe causing the connection to unscrew.
In many applications, once the threaded connection is made, the connected pipes experience loading conditions, e.g., vibration, cyclic loading, etc., that may tend to cause the threaded connection to loosen or, in a worst case scenario, completely disengage. For example, in the oil and gas industry, once the pipes are threadingly coupled to one another, the pipes may be moved or handled using a variety of pipe handling equipment. Given such handling, the threaded connection may tend to loosen or become disengaged. Additionally, pipes positioned within a subterranean wellbore may be subjected to significant loading that may cause high stress and the possibility of the threaded connector loosening or separating. Such loosening or disengaging of mated connections is undesirable for several reasons. First, if the integrity of the mated connection is not maintained, fluids flowing within the mated pipe lengths may be allowed to escape through the loosened connection. Additionally, in a worst case scenario, complete separation of the threaded connection can cause severe damage to the operating equipment and/or personnel. Thus, there is a need for a device to prevent or reduce the likelihood that mated connections for tubular components will become loose or disengaged during use.
The present invention is directed to a device and various methods that may solve, or at least reduce, some or all of the aforementioned problems.